KIDNAPPING
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Persuadé que Sasuke l'a rendu malade, Naruto viendra lui demander directement des comptes et l'obligera à lui donner le remède. OS SasuNaru day 2017


**_Petite précision avant la lecture :_**

 _Idée principale d'un(e) guest dont la proposition était : Lorsque Naruto rencontra Sasuke, ce fut la première fois qu'il bafouilla. Il se sentit bizarre et timide. Cela l'inquiéta et il en parla à Kiba, son meilleur ami. Pendant plusieurs mois, il fit des recherches en secret pour en savoir le plus possible sur sa nouvelle obsession puis un jour, alors que Kiba et Naruto étaient totalement saouls, Kiba donna comme défi à Naruto d'aller kidnapper Sasuke._

 _3 références de Sobayama *_

 _Grosse pensée à hanashimajima qui m'a proposé des idées que je n'ai pas pu exploiter mais je les retiens ^^_

 _Merci à Taku-chaan pour la correction =)_

* * *

Kiba regarda son meilleur ami, Naruto, et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Comment ça, tu te sens bizarre quand tu vois ce mec ? tenta-t-il de comprendre.

-J'en sais rien, je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, répondit le blond

-Bah raconte ce qui s'est passé ?

Un barman arriva devant eux et déposa leur commande. Ils le remercièrent d'un signe de tête puis Naruto lui confia sa rencontre avec Sasuke, le nouveau propriétaire de l'épicerie ouverte 24h/24, située en bas de chez lui.

 _XxX_

 _Sortant de son immeuble, Naruto se rendit compte que l'animalerie, fermée pour mauvais traitement, avait enfin rouvert mais les nouveaux propriétaires en avaient fait un Konbini. Il sourit en pensant qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il pourrait venir se servir en ramen et en glace à n'importe quels heures et jour de la semaine. Curieux, il décida de rentrer et voir comment le tout était aménagé._

 _-Bonjour, lança une voix douce._

 _Naruto se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait la voix qui lui avait provoqué un frisson et il vit un jeune homme, à peu près de son âge, les cheveux noirs, mi-longs, coiffés en pique à l'arrière du crâne et deux mèches encadrant son visage. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur et sa peau blanche contrastait avec le tout._

 _-B-Bon…jour, essaya-t-il d'articuler._

 _Il détourna le regard et s'insulta mentalement pour son bégaiement. Cet homme venait de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Il avança dans les rayons de l'épicerie, jetant sans le vouloir de timides œillades vers le propriétaire. A plusieurs reprises, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et à chaque fois, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et son ventre se tordait sous les picotements intérieurs._

 _-Puis-je vous renseigner ?_

 _Naruto sursauta en entendant la voix frissonnante dans son dos. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher. Il resta de dos, son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine et il craignait que cela n'arrive vraiment s'il se retournait pour lui faire face._

 _-Vous trouvez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? réitéra le brun derrière lui._

 _-Euh..O-oui._

 _Sans réfléchir, Naruto tendit le bras pour attraper un magazine en hauteur et le présenta au dessus de son épaule._

 _-Vous êtes sûr ?_

 _Naruto hocha vivement la tête._

 _-Si c'est la première fois, je vous conseillerais plutôt le premier numéro mais les neufs queues du bonheur* est vraiment l'apogée de la série …_

 _Bizarrement, en entendant l'avertissement, Naruto regarda ce qu'il avait dans les mains et son visage se décomposa. Il se retourna brusquement pour se justifier auprès du vendeur mais il rencontra un rictus moqueur et taquin. Il se mit à rougir, rivalisant avec son amie Hinata et baissa le visage pour fixer ses pieds._

 _-Je vous encaisse alors, suivez-moi._

 _Docilement et la tête toujours baissée, il marcha jusqu'au comptoir et paya son premier magazine porno gay._

 _-Au plaisir, lança le brun, amusé._

 _-A-au… revoir._

 _XxX_

-Attends, tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Si c'est ça le pire, avoua honteusement Naruto en se prenant la tête entre les mains

-Mais c'est arrivé quand ?

-Je viens de te le dire, y a plusieurs mois, quand ça a ouvert.

-Et depuis, tu y es retourné ?

-Pas le choix, je tombe toujours en rade de ramen et cet été, j'avais trop envie de glace, tu sais celle qu'on coupe en deux ? Quand je suis avec Iruka ou Jiraya, je les prends souvent. Et puis, la nuit c'est souvent son frère qui prend la relève.

-Attends, comment tu sais qu'il a un frère ? demanda Kiba

-…

-Naruto ? insista le châtain.

Le blond se mordit la joue intérieure et se confessa, pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Il lui expliqua que son comportement l'avait tellement choqué et travaillé, qu'il avait fait des recherches. Pas seulement sur les symptômes d'une, possible, maladie mais aussi sur les nouveaux propriétaires de l'épicerie. Après tout, il voulait être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'hommes louches avec un passé dangereux. Il avait trouvé leur nom et prénom puis en les tapant sur Internet, un petit article sur leur famille était apparu. Apparemment, il venait d'une riche famille mais les frères ne voulaient pas suivre les pas de leur père et préféraient vivre une petite vie tranquille, ensemble. Un soir, en rentrant, ce fut Itachi qui l'accueillit et avec qui il put discuter librement et naturellement, comme il le faisait toujours avec les gens en général. Au fil des mois, il s'était même lié d'amitié avec, parlant des fois pendant des heures, la nuit, quand la clientèle se faisait rare, puis ça se finissait toujours de la même façon, Sasuke prenait son service et lui, repartait, la tête baissée et rougissant comme une midinette.

-S'il vous plaît, deux autres verres, non en fait, apportez la bouteille, se résigna Kiba en abordant le barman. Mon ami a besoin de reprendre ses esprits ou de les perdre totalement, au choix.

Et c'est comme ça, qu'à une heure bien avancée de la soirée, voire même en début de nouvelle journée, ils finirent complètement déchirés.

-S'il t'obsède autant, kidnappe-le pour le faire parler, il te dira peut-être ce qu'il t'a fait ! hurla Kiba, faisant retourner quelques têtes vers lui.

-AHAHAHA, n'importe quoi, rigola Naruto.

-Aller, défi ! Tu n'es qu'une poule mouillée si tu ne le fais pas.

Et pour illustrer ses dires, Kiba se leva de sa chaise haute, mit ses mains sous ses aisselles et battit des bras pour imiter le volatile. Il gesticula à droite puis à gauche en bougeant sa tête et émettant des « cot cot cot » qui perdirent le blond dans un fou rire.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au vigil du bar pour les foutre dehors à coup de pied aux fesses. Ils se relevèrent, se massant le postérieur et toujours morts de rire, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du blond, élaborant un plan pour kidnapper le beau brun du Konbini.

XxX

Des rires résonnèrent dans la rue et attirèrent l'attention des deux frères Uchiha.

-Tu crois qu'aujourd'hui il va pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux et te parler sans bégayer ou rougir ? demanda Itachi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke haussa les épaules avant de se pencher pour récupérer un carton de marchandise mais répondit au sourire de son aîné. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Naruto, il l'avait tout de suite trouvé beau et désirable. Bizarrement son comportement de midinette, qui contrastait avec son physique, lui avait plu et sa vraie personnalité qu'il apercevait de temps en temps, quand ce dernier passait des moments avec Itachi, lui plaisait davantage. Il trouvait ça vraiment mignon que, devant lui, Naruto perde totalement ses moyens et souvent, il en jouait.

Le bruit de la clochette d'entrée tinta et les propriétaires reportèrent leur regard sur les nouveaux arrivants, aussi débrayés, l'un que l'autre.

-Attends, ordonna Kiba en barrant le passage de Naruto d'un bras devant le torse. Il n'est pas tout seul, mauvais plan. Replions-nous !

-Je ne reviens jamais sur mes mots, c'est mon nindo.

Sasuke et Itachi haussèrent un sourcil interrogateur en les voyant s'avancer vers eux, d'un pas assuré. Naruto se posta devant le cadet et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis des mois.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui Naruto ? se renseigna Itachi, voyant que Sasuke se noyait dans les azurs.

-Je suis venu kidnapper Sasuke.

Le blond n'avait pas quitté Sasuke des yeux et devant son sérieux, Itachi retint difficilement un fou rire.

-Mec, tu es fou, pourquoi tu le dis, en plus y a son frère, il va appeler les flics, paniqua Kiba. En plus, ils connaissent nos visages maintenant !

-Et en quel honneur ? demanda Sasuke, visiblement amusé par la situation et ignorant complètement le châtain.

-Parce que tu m'obsèdes. Je ne sais pas quelle maladie tu m'as refilé mais je compte bien te faire parler ! Kiba occupe-toi de retenir Itachi, je m'occupe de Sasuke.

-Ok, frère. A la vie, à la mort.

Les deux amis cognèrent leur poing et se positionnèrent chacun devant un Uchiha.

-Vu que tu vas me kidnapper, j'aimerais bien savoir quelque chose ?

-Une seule !

-Tu as bu combien de verres ?

-De petits verres, tous petits comme ça, répondit Naruto en montrant un mini espace entre son pouce et son index qu'il plaça devant ses yeux.

-Combien ? répéta Sasuke.

-Euh…5, non ! 10 ou…

Naruto comptait difficilement sur ses doigts.

-Arrgh ! Je sais plus, on s'en fout, arrête de gagner du temps. Je te kidnappe là, ce n'est pas un jeu.

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? sourit de plus belle le brun.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour ne pas que je me débatte, il faut peut-être que tu m'attaches, non ?

-Oh putain, Kiba, on a oublié la corde, apostropha Naruto.

Kiba se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main et ouvrit grand la bouche :

-Merde, on a même oublié de prendre un bâillon pour pas qu'il rameute tout le quartier.

Sasuke et Itachi se jetèrent un regard de connivence.

-On a ce qu'il faut ici, si tu veux, l'informa l'aîné.

-Sérieux ? Ça serait top, merci 'Tachi.

Après avoir apporté tout ce qu'il fallait, Naruto fit le tour du comptoir et demanda à Sasuke de se retourner et mettre ses mains dans le dos.

-Et si je n'obéis pas ?

-Ah mais ce n'est pas possible ça, ce n'est pas prévu dans le plan, lança très sérieusement Naruto.

-C'est quoi ton plan ?

-Premièrement… commença le kidnappeur en levant un doigt. Je t'attache et t'empêche de crier, après je te traîne jusqu'à chez moi, dans ma chambre et… et… Et après je fais quoi Kiba ? cria-t-il à l'adresse de son meilleur ami qui regardait Itachi en chien de faïence, prêt à bondir à tout mouvement.

-On n'a pas eu le temps d'aller jusque-là, y a un chihuahua asthmatique en guimauve* qui nous a couru après.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, grimaça Naruto sous le souvenir. Pas grave, j'aviserai.

Naruto haussa les épaules puis attacha Sasuke. Ce dernier pouvait sentir les mains fermes l'emprisonner et le souffle dans son cou, l'odeur d'alcool qui lui parvint ne le dérangea pas plus que ça et il se laissa bâillonner avec une fine écharpe. Sans plus de cérémonie, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et Itachi ne manqua pas de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Au vu de l'heure et de la distance à parcourir pour atteindre la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, ils ne croisèrent personne. Il fallut 2 minutes, chronomètre en main, pour que Sasuke se retrouve sur le lit de Naruto. Il s'agissait d'un studio, alors le brun fit rapidement le tour du propriétaire. Un lit dans un coin, un bureau en face, la cuisine dans un autre, séparée par un paravent et une mini pièce où il pouvait apercevoir une douche et les toilettes.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

Sasuke reporta son regard sur son kidnappeur qui semblait plus calme, était-ce les effets de l'alcool qui commençaient à s'estomper ou le fait que son acolyte ne soit plus avec lui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda Naruto en lui libérant la bouche.

-Rien.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu m'as rendu malade et je n'ai pas trouvé sur Internet ce que c'était, alors parle !

Naruto n'était pas vraiment énervé mais plutôt contrarié, les bras croisés, les yeux fermés et une moue à croquer. Toujours amusé par la situation, Sasuke décida de rentrer dans son jeu.

-Quels sont les symptômes ?

-Quand je te vois, je deviens timide, je n'ose pas te regarder dans les yeux, j'ai chaud quand tu me parles et quand tu t'approches de moi, c'est pire, j'ai le ventre qui fait des tours de manège à grande vitesse.

-Je vois…

-Tu vois quoi ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr mais si je pouvais t'examiner, j'en saurai plus, expliqua Sasuke, suggérant de façon détourner au blond de le détacher.

Naruto hocha vivement la tête de haut en bas pour approuver ses dires et ses poignets furent libérés.

-Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.

Le blond obéit docilement et Sasuke commença son examen en posant sa main sur la joue striée.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?

\- C'est doux.

\- Et là ? demanda-t-il en descendant sa main le long du torse légèrement découvert.

\- Ça me chatouille, se tortilla Naruto.

Sasuke arrêta sa main sur la cuisse musclée et se retint difficilement de la poser sur l'entrejambe de son futur amant. Il se pencha dans le cou face à lui, déposa un baiser qui fit ricaner le blond.

\- Ça chatouille aussi.

Il remonta pour souffler à l'oreille puis traça le contour de la mâchoire carrée du bout de la langue avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

-Et là ?

Naruto plongea son regard dans le sien puis le détourna et se gratta d'un doigt la joue qu'il avait cajolée.

\- C'est agréable, avoua-t-il le rouge légèrement aux joues.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sasuke pour prendre le visage de son kidnappeur en coupe et l'embrasser sur la bouche. C'était un chaste baiser. Il ne voulait pas le faire fuir mais il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait plus. Le brun se décolla des lèvres charnues mais resta front contre front.

\- Naruto...

\- Je...

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés en leur donnant leur premier baiser puis plongea dans des azurs surpris et beaucoup moins embrumés que précédemment. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le contact avait fait dessoûler Naruto, ou du moins fait redescendre au 3/4 son taux d'alcoolémie, la mauvaise, c'est qu'il n'avait toujours pas réagi positivement à son avance et qu'il semblait plus paniquer qu'autre chose.

\- Alors ?

\- J-je ne suis pas sûr...

Le propriétaire de l'épicerie se mordit la lèvre inférieure et, à contre cœur, décida d'arrêter l'examen.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais réessayer, enfin... pour que je sois sûr.

Agréablement surpris, Sasuke répondit à la demande de Naruto et se permit d'approfondir le baiser avec sa langue quand ce dernier entrouvrit les lèvres. Le baiser, d'abord aventureux et incertain, devint empressé et dévoreur. Ils se séparèrent uniquement pour reprendre leur souffle et Naruto haleta :

\- Est-ce que tu as trouvé ma maladie ?

Oh oui, il l'avait trouvée et il avait même le remède mais Naruto était encore saoul, plus pour très longtemps certes, mais il ne pouvait pas agir aussi égoïstement

\- Reviens me voir demain matin et je te donnerai le remède.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke rompit tout contact mais Naruto ne le laissa pas s'éloigner.

\- Je le veux, ce soir.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plait Sasuke, ne me laisse pas comme ça une seconde de plus.

Il s'apprêtait à lui dire non mais en voyant le sexe de son kidnappeur déformer son pantalon, il ne put se résoudre à partir maintenant. Est-ce que Naruto était seulement conscient de l'appel à la tentation qu'il lui lançait ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi...

Cela acheva son combat interne et il fondit sur les lèvres faces à lui, il renversa Naruto sur le dos et monta sur le lit à califourchon. Il se délecta des gémissements qu'il avalait dans les baisers et, avec empressement, il déchira la chemise sous ses mains qui ne tenait déjà plus qu'à un bouton. Il relâcha la bouche et partit à la découverte du torse bronzé.

\- S-Sas'ke...

\- Je t'interdis d'oublier Naruto et je t'interdis de m'en vouloir demain matin.

La mise en garde fit frissonner le corps sous ses doigts.

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas le cas, répondit le blond d'une traite après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

Sasuke releva les yeux et tomba dans ceux, moqueurs, aguicheurs, malicieux et surtout joueurs de Naruto. Il ne connaissait pas le vrai Naruto parce que ce dernier prenait toujours ses jambes à son cou ou perdait ses moyens en sa présence mais il était persuadé que le Naruto saoul était le vrai et il le voulait ainsi tout le temps.

Après avoir retiré son haut et déboutonné son jean, il fit de même avec celui de Naruto et l'enleva très facilement avec son aide puis empoigna le sexe tendu face à lui pour le pomper énergiquement. Sasuke tenta de ne pas se faire hypnotiser par les halètements de son amant, amplifiés par l'alcool qui lui restait dans l'organisme, mais ce fut plus fort que lui et il le prit en bouche, cherchant à l'entendre plus. Encouragé par les gémissements indécents, il suça plus vite, prenant au maximum la verge au bord de l'explosion. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le blond ne jouisse dans sa bouche.

\- S-Sas'ke, viens, le supplia-t-il.

Le propriétaire du Konbini grogna puis surplomba Naruto, ce dernier glissa sa main jusqu'à son sexe qu'il prit pour le présenter à son entrée. Sasuke ferma les yeux et savoura la main ferme sur son corps, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le sentant prendre en main son pénis et en sentant le bout de son gland toucher l'anneau de chair. Il souffla le prénom de son amant puis lécha le lobe de l'oreille avant de le grignoter mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux fermés de Naruto.

\- Naruto...

Un ronflement lui répondit.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve... souffla-t-il.

Dépité, il posa son front contre le torse musclé sous lui et se laissa soulever au rythme de la respiration de son kidnappeur qui venait de s'endormir en plein acte.

\- Réveille-toi au moins pour lâcher ma queue...

* * *

Quand Naruto se réveilla, il eut l'impression que sa tête passait sous un rouleau compresseur, il prit le verre d'eau et l'aspirine qu'on lui tendait puis avala le tout avant de reposer le verre sur sa table de chevet et de remercier la personne qui s'occupait de lui.

\- Pas de quoi.

En entendant la voix frissonnante de Sasuke, Naruto releva brusquement la tête pour plonger dans les onyx envoûtants, il remarqua que le brun était en caleçon et détourna bien vite le regard mais se rendit compte qu'il était nu sous les draps.

-J-Je... bégaya-t-il.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas.

C'était une affirmation plus qu'une question et Naruto pouvait entendre la déception dans sa voix.

\- Je rentre.

Bizarrement, il l'en empêcha en agrippant son poignet et tira un peu trop fort pour le ramener à lui.

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur lui et se redressa sur ses coudes pour ne pas mettre tout son poids sur Naruto. Il glissa une jambe entre celles du blond et pressa légèrement. Visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Sasuke dégagea tendrement les mèches blondes du visage rougi de son kidnappeur. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, Sasuke détaillant Naruto de près, de très près, attendant que ce dernier ait le courage de le regarder en face et surtout de lui parler ; quant à Naruto, il savourait la chaleur qui émanait du brun ainsi que les caresses. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se souvenir de la soirée. Il l'avait commencée avec Kiba.

\- Oh merde Kiba ! s'exclama-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Il est en bas avec mon frère, ils ont passé la soirée ensemble.

\- Ensemble, ensemble ?

Sasuke sourit devant l'allusion mais répondit négativement et lui expliqua que Kiba était trop déchiré pour avoir la tête à ça.

\- J'espère qu'il ne lui a pas causé de soucis.

\- Non, apparemment ils se sont bien amusés, Itachi a même pris des photos.

Le brun se pencha sur le bord du lit pour récupérer son téléphone qu'il avait laissé dans son pantalon.

Après avoir réussi à se libérer de la prise de Naruto, il s'était déshabillé et avait pris la décision de dormir à côté de lui pour veiller sur son état pendant la nuit.

\- Oh mon dieu, il n'a pas fait ça ?!

Naruto prit le téléphone de Sasuke des mains et cligna des yeux mais la photo de Kiba, déguisé en mariée grâce à des rouleaux de papier wc, restait affichée sur l'écran.

\- Ils ont joué aux mariés du PQ*.

\- J'y crois pas, attends, je m'envoie la photo, ça, c'est un sacré dossier, rigola le blond.

\- Enregistre ton numéro en même temps.

Le kidnappeur hocha la tête de haut en bas et le fit naturellement, avant de poser le portable sur la table de chevet à côté du verre d'eau.

\- Et... nous... Sasuke, qu-qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

-Mmh, je... pas de tout, rougit-il.

Sasuke regarda Naruto s'empourprer sous les quelques souvenirs qui devaient lui revenir et il décida de lui faire un petit résumé.

\- Tu m'as accusé de t'avoir rendu malade et tu m'as demandé un remède.

\- Ah... Et tu me l'as donné ? murmura-t-il

Le brun se pencha sur ses lèvres et souffla contre :

\- Pas entièrement, tu t'es endormi avant que je puisse te guérir mais si tu m'y autorise...

Sasuke ne put finir la fin de sa phrase que Naruto combla les derniers centimètres entre eux et plongea sans préavis dans sa bouche, à sa découverte. Il retint difficilement un gémissement quand une langue vint happer la sienne avec envie. Il voulut reprendre son souffle mais Naruto lui mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de la lécher pour se faire pardonner.

\- Je veux le reste alors, réclama-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Sasuke sourit et décida de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés hier soir. Naruto comprit et tira sur son boxer pour s'en libérer. Il attrapa son sexe déjà tendu d'excitation et non satisfait de la nuit dernière puis le présenta à son anus.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à te rendormir.

\- Je suis désolé, je Aaaah ! cria Naruto en sentant son amant rentrer brusquement en lui.

\- Je ne compte pas laisser ça se reproduire, crois-moi.

Sur cette promesse silencieuse, Sasuke se mit en mouvement. Il voulait vraiment s'unir tendrement et prendre son temps avec Naruto, surtout pour leur première fois mais ça fait plusieurs mois qu'il se retenait de lui sauter dessus et avec la frustration d'hier soir, c'était carrément mission impossible.

Naruto ne retenait pas ses cris d'extase, ni ses soupirs et encore moins ses gémissements. Il aimait ce que Sasuke lui faisait et il voulait que l'autre le sache. Voilà, ce qu'il était vraiment, quelqu'un de bruyant, expressif et qui n'avait honte de rien. Sa personnalité était tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait montré jusqu'à présent à Sasuke et il espérait que ce dernier n'éprouvait pas du désir uniquement pour cette personne-là.

Il remonta ses jambes autour des hanches blanches et mit un coup de bassin pour retourner son partenaire et se retrouver au-dessus de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu-

Naruto le fit taire d'un baiser et prit appui sur le torse finement musclé, se redressant un peu sur ses jambes puis se laissa tomber, s'empalant avec envie sur le sexe de Sasuke. Il répéta le mouvement, d'abord lentement pour savourer les frissons qui parcouraient son corps puis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort pour ressentir au maximum du plaisir. Il se pencha légèrement en arrière et fit rencontrer sa prostate avec le sexe en lui. Son souffle se coupa, ses yeux se fermèrent et son anneau de chair se resserra, emprisonnant davantage Sasuke. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lui imposa un rythme qui l'amena aux portes de la jouissance.

Sasuke ne cessait de fouetter sa boule de nerf mais avant d'atteindre le 7eme ciel, Naruto sentit son amant éjaculer en lui et il grogna de frustration.

\- En...core, haleta le kidnappeur. Un t-tout petit...peu.

Il sentit Sasuke se redresser et le basculer en arrière, ses jambes se retrouvèrent sur les épaules crème et son bassin fut relevé. Malgré qu'il sente le sexe de son amant se ramollir, la position permit d'abuser quelques secondes de plus sur sa prostate et l'envoyer loin dans le plaisir. Il eut juste le temps de sentir une main sur son sexe et éjacula sur son torse.

Le brun resta en Naruto jusqu'à que son sexe soit complètement au repos et sorte tout seul du corps de son amant. Il se redressa et caressa la joue striée. Au geste, Naruto posa ses azurs embrumés sur lui et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Sasuke en eut le souffle coupé, comment avait-il pu résister à cet homme aussi magnifique et surtout aussi longtemps ? Il se fit violence pour ne pas le reprendre de suite et abuser de lui. Il se leva et partit chercher du sopalin pour essuyer la semence du blond sur le torse bronzé. Quand se fut fait, il prit un autre papier et voulut essayer la sienne, sortant du corps de Naruto mais ce dernier le stoppa et récupéra le liquide sur ses doigts.

\- Naruto...

\- Alors c'est ça mon remède ? susurra-t-il sensuellement.

Naruto porta sa main à sa bouche et sortit sa langue pour goûter ses doigts remplis de la semence de Sasuke. Ce dernier déglutit devant la vision de luxure que lui offrait son kidnappeur.

\- Une seule dose ne suffira pas.

\- Alors, combien il t'en faudra ? demanda Sasuke en sentant son érection reprendre vie.

\- Je vais en avoir besoin à vie, enfin je crois...

Le brun se rallongea de tout son long sur Naruto, lécha une goutte de sperme qui restait sur le corps musclé et avoua :

\- Je crois que moi aussi. Après tout, nous avons la même maladie...

\- ...Alors nous avons besoin du même remède, compléta Naruto, un sourire plein de sous-entendus aux lèvres.

 _*Quelques mois plus tard..._

Naruto parlait tranquillement avec Itachi quand Sasuke arriva dans le Konbini pour prendre son service. Quand le blond posa son regard sur lui, son corps se mit à chauffer et il détourna les yeux. Le jeune propriétaire salua son aîné puis se posta devant Naruto, il lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu es encore malade ? souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

\- Oui... J'ai besoin de mon remède, répondit-il le rouge aux joues.

\- Je viendrai plus tard.

Itachi sourit discrètement en voyant la mine boudeuse de son beau-frère sous le refus de faire l'amour tout de suite de son cadet. Ces deux-là ne cessaient de jouer entre eux et ça le faisait toujours autant rire. Naruto se servait de sa "maladie" pour faire comprendre à Sasuke qu'il le désirait un peu plus chaque jour et Sasuke répondait au désir de son amant mais toujours à sa façon, c'était sa petite vengeance pour l'endormissement du blond pendant l'acte le jour de son kidnapping. D'ailleurs, le plus vieux des Uchiha proposa à Naruto ce qu'il fallait pour faire un remake.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à le kidnapper, c'est lui qui l'a fait, depuis le début et il a commencé par mon cœur, avoua Naruto.

\- Et je te le rendrai quand tu m'auras redonné le mien.

Sur ces mots, Itachi s'éclipsa discrètement parce qu'il en était sûr, son cadet ne pouvait pas laisser son amant souffrir une seconde de plus, surtout s'il savait comment le soigner et surtout qu'il souffrait de la même maladie dont le remède était Naruto.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Eh_ _bien voilà, cet OS est là grâce à la boîte à idées donc j'espère que ça vous a plu parce que si c'est le cas je compte renouveler l'expérience dès que l'inspiration ne sera pas là pour les différents évènements. Le plus dur est sûrement d'essayer d'aller dans le même sens que la personne qui propose l'idée mais ça, c'est difficile quand on n'est pas dans sa tête, j'espère quand même que ça plaira ! Je me suis également essayée à l'humour (merci à Sobayama ) donc j'espère que je ne me suis pas loupée sachant qu'à la base je suis pas très drôle xp Pour le lemon, je reconnais que j'en ai fait un tout petit et très peu détaillé mais j'avoue que des fois, je ne trouve pas ça nécessaire ^^ Pour la partie où Naruto s'endort, c'est un clin d'œil au manga Galism !  
_

 ** _Petite réponse à Guest (30/06/17 dans boite à idées)_** _: __Je n'ai que 23ans alors tu peux me tutoyer sinon j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille xp. Je suis très flattée, je ne savais pas que j'avais une aussi grande fan ;) Ne tkt pas j'ai pleins d'idées et de projets, je les mets d'ailleurs sur mon profil au fur et à mesure. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras mes futures histoires autant que celles que je sors en ce moment. Bisous bisous_

 **/!\ Pour celles et ceux qui lisaient CICATRICES,  
les extras sont en cours de publication, je les poste à la suite de l'histoire que j'ai remis en " In-progress"**


End file.
